THUNDER!’: Takeru’s Joke
by Table-chan
Summary: Hikari's scarred of the Thunder and runs away to the digworld where the storm is tentimes as worse. Takeru helps with a little joke he knows...One shot Takari


'THUNDER!': Takeru's Joke

KK: Damn thunder and lightning! I started writing this and the computer was shut off before I could save! It's sad kinda at the end.

!!!!!

Hikari looked out the window and saw lightning. The rain was coming down hard as well as she remembered…

~~

The rain was coming down hard that day as well. The gray clouds made it dark as the lightning cracked down and the thunder boomed. The apartment on the seventh floor was occupied by eight teenagers that were upset by the weather. But there was one that was completely petrified by it.

"Ahh!" Hikari Yagami's voice squeaked as she hid under her green blanket.

The thunder flashed and everyone except Hikari counted, "One-thousand one, one-thousand two-" The thunder boomed again and Hikari squeaked again.

"Hikari-chan…" an older boy's voice said trying to freak her out, "I am the Lightning!"

The blanket was ripped off of her and a light shone in her eyes. She screamed and then hit the person over the head. He fell to the ground and laughter erupted from the two other girls. The culprit was Taichi Yagami, her one and only brother. He was on the ground with a dazed look on his face.

"Serves you right Taichi-san!" her friend Miyako Inoune called to the boy while laughing.

Even the guys were laughing at Taichi, "Yeah Taichi-san," Daisuke Motimiya said, "I thought you would have learned that by now."

"Yeah…I remember now…" Taichi spoke as he sat up.

"Good! Now that you remember leave me alone!" Hikari snapped pulling the blanket back over her head.

Everyone was surprised at Hikari talking like that. Even a boy by the name of Takeru Takashi. He turned to his own brother Yamato Ishida who was as shocked as everyone else.

"What do you thinks wrong with her?" Yamato asked his girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi.

"Taichi told me that Hikari absolutely hates thunder and lightning. If anything she hates it more than the powers of darkness," Sora whispered as the thunder crashed and Hikari screamed.

"That's saying a lot though," Takeru stated, "You can't just assume that."

"I'm not. When I was little, I came over a lot, even during storms. She would hide under the bed and scream the whole time. I've never known why though."

Hikari then stood up and tore from the room and into her room.

"Is she okay Taichi-san?" Iori Hida asked walking over to the older sibling.

"I don't know. She's never acted this harsh towards anyone even in a storm," Taichi said shaking his head.

"I'll go check on her," Miyako offered, she stood up and walked over to the door, "Hikari? Hikari-chan it's me, Miyako. Please open up?"

No response came.

"Fine I'm coming in there myself," the violet hared girl opened the door.

She looked around the room only to see nothing.

"Hikari?" No response again.

She looked under the bed and around the room until she came to the computer desk. She checked under neath and then she noticed the laptop was on she went to turn it off when she noticed the Digiport was open.

"Hikari! Everyone! Hikari's gone to the Digiworld!" she yelled into the livingroom.

Taichi was the first one in followed everyone else. All had worry in their eyes.

"It's worse in the Digiworld than it is here," Miyako said checking the status.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked eagerly.

"The storm. It's worse there."

~~

The lightning was getting worse here. _'Why did I leave? Why, oh why did I leave?' _A bolt of lightning hit the tree less three meters away. She screamed and ran in the opposite direction. She slipped in the mud and fell to her knees. Lightning cracked again and she was back on her feet. She ran to where she saw the brightest light. It led to a fire. The occupants were Yokomon. They were all running around screaming where someone was. Hikari desperately wanted to help but she couldn't. She just dropped to her knees again sobbing.

"Why can't I help anyone!?" she cried to the wind.

The wind gave no response as the screams got worse and the village was evacuated. She looked at the fire once more before standing up. Sora's partner, Biyomon then ran up to her.

"Hikari-chan! I need your help!" she said desperately.

"I can't I'm too weak!" Hikari shouted, turned around and ran.

"Hikari!" Biyomon's voice faded as Hikari got further away.

She wasn't going to stop. She wanted to, but she didn't. She couldn't. She kept running until she arrived at an empty cave. She went in just as the lightning flashed behind her and crackled. She went to the back of the cave and sat down holding her knees. They were muddy from when she fell in the mud but so was her out fit. She just sobbed. She couldn't help Biyomon because she was too afraid. If she hadn't been afraid then she probably would have helped her.

She sobbed harder, "I'm nothing but a coward…"

The lightning crackled and boomed. She whimpered.

~~

They came through the Digiport and immediately noticed how wet and loud it was here. Taichi had given everyone groups. Daisuke and Miyako were going north. Yamato, Sora and Iori were going south. Taichi and Takeru were going east towards the Yokomon village. They all had coats and gloves but the rain went right through. When they arrived they were surprised at what they saw. The village was smoldering from a fire as Biyomon walked up to them.

"Taichi! Takeru! Hikari was here around an hour ago and she seemed frightened. Why?" Biyomon asked hastily while holding onto a small Baby form.

"I think it's because of the storm!" Taichi shouted over the wind as Takeru gave him a look, "Okay, so I know it's because of the storm…"

"Do you know where she is Biyomon?" Takeru asked as another bolt of lightning struck the village.

The trio looked on in horror as the fire started again. Taichi started running forward with Biyomon.

"Takeru-chan! Go find Hikari!" Taichi paused for a second as Biyomon told him something, "Go west. Biyomon said she was running in that direction."

Takeru nodded but he doubted Taichi saw as he ran into the village. Takeru turned in the opposite direction and started running. The wind was against him and so was the rain as they pounded on him. The mud was slick so he was slowed down. Lightning flashed and crackled as he heard a scream. _'Hikari…'_ He thought as he started running towards a cave. He heard crying. It was soft as he entered and it got louder as he went to the back of the cave.

It was Hikari. She was mud covered and soaked to the bone. Hikari looked up at the equally wet Takeru and he smiled as a flash went off behind him and then thunder followed. She whimpered as he set up next to her.

"It can't get you in here, you know. It out there and your in here," he said softly.

She replied whimpering, "But it's loud and scary."

Takeru sighed. He didn't know how-wait a minute…

"Hikari, if your frightened of the thunder and lightning being 'loud and scary', then you have to be just as loud and scary back to it. Trust me, I used to think it was scary too. Until I did this…" He waited until the lightning flashed and thunder went off, "ROOAARRR!!"

Hikari giggled at Takeru. He was acting like a child but she thought it was cute. She blushed at her thoughts.

"Okay Hikari, now it's your turn…" Takeru laughed.

So she sat and waited. She waited and it was a long time before it actually came. The flash and then the thunder blared. Hikari then roared, "ROOAARR!!!…" As loud as she could. Her voice drowned out the weakening lightning.

She sat there grinning widely. She had scared the lightning, as Takeru put it. After those two times, the roar of two teenagers drowned the thunder out. Soon enough, the clouds were starting to clear up and the sun came out. Hikari had moved into Takeru's lap as they had called to the lightning.

She whispered her voice almost gone, "Was I scary enough?"

He whispered back, "Yes and Hikari…?" She turned to him their faces getting closer.

"Yes Takeru-kun?" she answered.

"Ai shiteru." He spoke and they kissed.

It was not a passionate kiss but a short and sweet kiss. They both had never felt this way before. They parted and looked almost sad to have done so.

Hikari returned, "Me too…"

The mud on Hikari's shirt had smeared all over Takeru's. They stood up and saw it and Hikari started to apologize but he waved it off. He said it was his fault in the first place because he let her in his lap. They shared one more, quick kiss as they walked out of the small cave.

~~

__

'Two months after that we had another storm.' Hikari thought bitterly in her black dress. Bitterly but sadly, _'Takeru was going to rush over and see if I was okay and fine. He was riding his bike and their was someone going too fast on the wet roads…'_ And that's why Hikari was here today at a memorial service in the rain. Takeru had been hit by a car a week ago and now was the memorial service for him. She was crying, as she walked up to the coffin with Takeru in it.

He was in a black suit and his face was empty. She wanted to see his blue eyes and his warm smile again. But never again. She took a box out of her purse and opened it. Inside, was a small charm, and the small charm was the Crest of Light. The charm that he had gotten her the week before he was hit. She took the charm and placed in the pocket above his heart.

"Good bye Takeru Takashi…" she said quietly and then ran out side.

The thunder crashed as she got out side. She was crying harder now, but not because of the weather.

She gathered all her strength to drown out the next thunder crash, "GOOD BYE TAKERU TAKASHI!!!! AI SHITERU!!!"

She fell to her knees crying. She wasn't looking to the sky when something fell in front of her. She heard a '_clink' _and looked up. She moved toward it slowly and then gasped at what it was. A charm like the one she gave Takeru, but it was the Crest of Hope instead. The Hope she needed to know that life will continue without him, that the rain will still fall, the sun will still shine. That she needed to hold on until they met again.

She picked it up and smiled at the charm and waited for the flash. The lightning cracked down and the thunder boomed.

And she yelled for a last time, "THANK YOU, TAKERU!!! THANK YOU FOR THE JOKE!!!"

!!!!!

KK: So did I hit tearjerker? At the end I mean. Sorry it for being fluffy and sad but I'm in that kind of mood right now…

End of transmission Peace, love and:) 4-ever


End file.
